


Eyes On The Door

by goddamnitkastlewrites



Series: Damn The Dark, Damn The Light [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnitkastlewrites/pseuds/goddamnitkastlewrites
Summary: This was my gift to @kastlenetwork for @carry-the-sky's Kastle Fic/Art Exchange event. I wrote small, loosely connected ficlets of a vampire Kastle AU. This series is titled "Damn The Dark, Damn The Light". The description is below:"A vampiric like plague sweeps the United States and New York City is at the center of it. No one knows its origins and the country has plunged into chaos. Frank Castle is one of the early victims. He adjusts into this new phase of his life with Karen Page’s help. The symptoms include fast healing abilities (which could lead to immortality but it has yet to be determined), and the no longer required need for sleep. Oh and the need to drink blood. That’s the big one. Despite doctors working fast on a cure, the body count continues to rise and more are infected every day. Claire Temple has developed a sedative that is able to knock the blood suckers out cold. It’s a small piece of hope against momentous odds. Frank vows to keep Karen safe. Unfortunately it’s not enough and she also becomes part of the undead. They escape the madness to the solitude of Long Island. No one knows what the future holds for mankind. For Frank and Karen it’s just them and possible eternity ahead."





	Eyes On The Door

“We’ll leave tonight.”

She’s sitting on the bed, her elbows on her legs. The newspaper is crumpled next to her.

He tries to ignore the  ** _MURDER_**  in bold print. Tries to think about the white flowers he saw in a florist shop on his way back from seeing Claire. How close he came to bringing them back to her.

But that time is long gone. Along with the times where he drank wine and ate greasy fast food. When he was married with two beautiful children.

Now he just buys it. It’s a currency with no limitations but lasting damage.

This train of thought breaks off when he hears her choke down a sob.

“I don’t even… I remember killing Wesley. I remember… I woke up covered in his blood. And I know it was me, it’s not like Daniel where I was framed…”

He crosses to her, gets on his knees.

“Karen, look at me.”

She does reluctantly.

“We’ll leave tonight.” he repeats.

She stares at him in doubt as two giant tears fall down her cheeks.

“We can’t stay here.”

“But where will we go?”

Karen didn’t know but Frank has been making plans the night she was attacked. It was supposed to be a last resort. He was an idiot to think otherwise.

“Long Island. There’s a… house. Along the Sound. Secluded. Safe. We have to go though. Right now.”

She looks around her bedroom. He thinks she’s taking it in for the last time but her eyes are still far away.

“I never had a home. I’ve lived here almost three years and…”

He shouldn’t risk it. He can hear his conscience telling him to not risk it. Not yet. But with the world going to hell, moments like this are going to come so few and far between. He pulls her into his arms and they half fall, half place themselves on the floor. She’s practically in his lap but he holds her. Her head is on his shoulder as she cries.

The van is outside. Police are everywhere. They need to run and not look back. But she needs this moment first.

And he needs it too. He feels his chest tighten, like his heart could explode. And it could. Karen is alive. She may be infected but she did not become a victim. A statistic.

_He’s not alone…_

Karen shuffles in his arms and he catches her gaze. Her determination is back.

“Okay?”

“Yeah. Give me five minutes.”

“Alright.”

And exactly five minutes later he’s holding the door for her.

He closes the passenger side door and throws the newspaper into a nearby garbage. Despite his aggressive crumbling it still unfolds,  ** _MURDER_**  taking up the driver side view mirror as he pulls away.

**Author's Note:**

> "Damn The Dark, Damn The Light" series can he found here:
> 
> https://goddamnitkastle.tumblr.com/tagged/damn-the-dark-damn-the-light


End file.
